Already Home
by XxTsuki-chan13xX
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami were happier than they had ever been and their relationship had never been stronger. Their life together comes to a halt when Kagami receives a job offer in America. With a new man in his life, what will Kuroko do when Kagami returns to Japan?
1. Chapter 1

The sky was bathed in the red and gold rays of the setting sun. Kuroko was sitting blissfully in Kagami's lap, the taller man's legs on either side of him. The view from the balcony of apartment 413 was something the couple was very familiar with. The wind caught Kuroko's powder blue hair. It had a calming effect on him. Kuroko was once again grateful that Kagami had a place of his own. Having a place with guaranteed privacy was nice.

The bluenette was nibbling a piece of the watermelon that he sliced for them. He tilted his head back to look at Kagami's face. The redhead's crimson eyes were staring intently into Kuroko's blue ones. The smaller man lifted up a watermelon chunk to Kagami's lips, his eyes asking_, "Do you want some?" _ Kagami smirked and allowed Kuroko to feed him the fruit, not missing the chance lick at his fingers. Kuroko snatched his hand back in embarrassment, scolding Kagami. The redhead just laughed, completely unabashed. "I thought that you were offering yourself too. Was I wrong?"

Kuroko snorted at Kagami's explanation. "I would say so." The smaller man's scolding was proven to be halfhearted as reached up to kiss the redhead. Kagami leaned in to kiss him back. Kuroko would always lose himself when he was kissing Kagami. Today, the redhead had the sweet taste of watermelon and lemon lime soda on his lips. It was exceptionally addicting.

Without breaking the kiss, Kuroko turned in Kagami's lap to face him, wrapping his legs around the redhead's muscular torso. Kagami secured one hand at Kuroko's waist, teasing the exposed skin near the hem of his shirt. The other was at the back of Kuroko's head, deepening the kiss. In the midst of their moment of passion, Kuroko noticed that something was different. Surprisingly, Kagami was never the type to rush a kiss. He made a special effort to savor being with Kuroko, usually staying in control of himself. Today, he wasn't anything like that. The kiss was a little too eager, almost frantic. Kagami was kissing him as if he was trying to commit the feeling to memory. The familiar sensation of the redhead's tongue exploring every corner of his mouth was definitely pleasing but Kuroko could tell that something was weighing on Kagami's mind.

The smaller man finally broke the kiss, dizzy and breathless. Kagami was undeterred as he refocused his attack on Kuroko's neck. Kuroko gasped and a shiver ran down his spine when Kagami sucked hard at the sweet spot on his collar-bone. He clutched at Kagami's shoulders and tilted his head to give him better access. Kuroko's thoughts were hazy but he knew he had to focus. If he let Kagami have his way, Kuroko would never get a chance to ask the redhead what was bothering him.

"Kagami…" the smaller man began. He cursed how needy his voice sounded. It sounded more like encouragement than an attempt to get the other man's attention. "K-Kagami, hold on a sec," Kuroko tried again. Kagami stopped his onslaught but his lips never really left Kuroko's neck. "What's wrong Kuroko?" Kagami pouted a little at the smaller man's slight protest. "You worried about the neighbors? Anyone who can actually see us from here doesn't care what we do. I promise."

Kuroko's face flushed. He hadn't given any thought to them being seen. His powder blue hair ruffled when he shook his head. "That's not it. Is something bothering you, Kagami?" The redhead's red eyes hardened marginally but Kuroko saw it. "So there is something wrong." The smaller man confirmed. "What makes you say that?" Kagami muttered. Kuroko narrowed his eyes, clearly annoyed. Knowing how persistent his companion could be the redhead gave up trying to deny that something was wrong.

With one last peck, Kagami straightened and looked down at Kuroko. The smaller man was unnerved by the way that Kagami wouldn't meet his eyes. Kuroko slowly reached out and cupped the redhead's cheek. Kagami had often done this when the smaller man was upset about something. The corner of the taller man's mouth quirked up at the familiarity of the gesture, but the smile quickly faded.

Kuroko could feel his stomach start to knot. Whatever was bothering Kagami had to be really serious for him to act this way. Kuroko steeled his nerves and tried to coax the redhead into telling him what the problem was. "What's wrong, Taiga? You know that you can tell me anything." Kagami was still looking off to the side, chewing his lip anxiously. He was obviously debating if he should really tell Kuroko what was wrong or if he should keep quiet.

Kuroko reached out to cup the redhead's other cheek as well. "Please look at me, Kagami." Kagami took both of Kuroko's slender hands into his large ones and finally met his eyes. His expression was somewhat pained. Kagami took in a deep, shaky breath before he began to speak.

"Tetsuya, you know that I love you more than anything, right?" Kuroko nodded silently. Kagami continued tentatively. "You know the promotion that I've been waiting for? The fire chief offered me a better position and I decided to take it." Kuroko's reaction was subdued. "That's a supposed to be a good thing, isn't it?" The smaller man asked. "What's the catch?"

Kagami swallowed as he braced himself for the heart of the matter. "In order to take this new job I'd have to transfer." Kuroko's anxiety was at its peak when he asked, "Where would you have to go?" The redhead sighed and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "California." Kagami felt Kuroko's body stiffen in his lap.

"You would have to go back to America?" Kuroko echoed. Kagami nodded. "Do you know how long you would be gone?" the smaller man asked nervously. Kagami felt uneasy answering Kuroko's question when he saw the man's calm mask begin to slip. "I would have to work at that branch for a minimum of five years before I could transfer again."

The bluenette sat for a moment, lost in thought. "That's…a really long time for you to be coming and going." Kuroko said measuredly. Kagami nodded once. "So what you're telling me is that as far as our relationship goes we only have two options: try the long distance route or break up." Kuroko said bluntly. Kagami didn't answer right away. The sun had set a while ago. The only light was from the soft glow of a lantern and the stars above. Kuroko waited with bated breath for Kagami's response. "I've already taken the job and set up living arrangements there. I don't want to break up but I don't know what to do."

Kagami's announcement hit Kuroko hard. He didn't want to imagine Kagami ripped out of his life entirely for five whole years. The smaller man-made an immense effort to keep himself together. He couldn't cry now. He didn't want to make things any harder for Kagami. This was a once in a lifetime chance for the redhead. There wasn't a lot that Kagami cared about other than basketball but his job was definitely near the top of the list.

"When would you have to leave?" Kuroko asked softly. "In three months," Kagami answered quietly. Kuroko wasn't exactly sure when he started crying but before he knew it, tears were flooding down his face. Kagami pulled Kuroko into his embrace with crushing force. The smaller man's body was wracked the sorrow. Kuroko could hear him softly chanting "I'm so sorry" and "I love you, baby" over and over like a mantra.

After Kuroko had calmed down a bit and the crying had died down to the occasional sob, Kagami began to speak softly. "I know that this is hard for you. Believe me I've wrestled with this for months. If I can rise in the ranks I'll be able to take care of you the way you deserve to be taken care of." Face still buried in Kagami's neck, Kuroko protested. "I don't need anybody take care of me." Kagami hushed him. "I know you don't, Tetsuya. Just hear me out, okay?" Kuroko nodded, refusing to lift his face from the crook of the redhead's neck.

"This is just something that I have to do. How can I truly call myself a man if I can't protect and provide for the people I love? Whether they need protecting or not doesn't matter. I know that five years is a long time so I'm not gonna ask you to wait for me." Kuroko bolted upright at that. "Of course I'll wait for you!" the smaller man declared. Kagami gave him a sad smile and shook his head. "We're still young, Kuroko. You're still in school to become a teacher. These are supposed to be some of the best years of your life. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I forced you to throw them all away because you were waiting for me to come back."

Kagami held up a hand to keep Kuroko from interrupting him. "I can't say that I like the idea of you being with somebody else but you have the freedom to be with whoever you want. It doesn't matter anyway. The second I come back, I'll make you fall for me all over again," the redhead said with a slight smirk, "I just want you to be happy, Kuroko."

Kuroko thought for a moment before he spoke. He looked Kagami straight in the eyes, wearing the most serious expression that the redhead had ever seen him make. "I'll never love anybody as much as I love you, Kagami." Kagami leaned down and kissed Kuroko's tear-stained face. The pair remained in each other's warm embrace, savoring their limited time together under the stars.

X  
>X<br>X

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko and Kagami lay peacefully together in bed, still half asleep. The sun peeking through the blinds gave enough light to tell them that they would both have to get up for work soon. Kuroko fought for a few more minutes of sleep. He turned from window and buried his face into the red head's neck. The bluenette used Kagami's chest as a pillow. Kagami instinctively wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist, drawing him closer.

Because the redhead was shirtless, Kuroko could clearly feel the heat radiating from his body. He was enveloped by a pair of strong arms, pressed flush against toned abs, and secretly wished that they would never let him go. Kuroko took in a slow, deep breath and was met with the scent of a pleasant cologne. The smaller man froze at this realization…Kagami would never bother putting on cologne.

The bluenette's eyes snapped open, realizing that he was just a victim of a cruel dream. It was true that Kuroko was in bed and he wasn't alone. However, Kagami wasn't the man beside him. His tanned, toned arms were lovingly around Kuroko. The man's dark blue hair was enticing and disheveled. His mouth hung slightly open as he snored lightly. This was Aomine Daiki, Kuroko's current boyfriend.

Kuroko bolted upright and immediately felt guilty about his dream. He decided that now would be a good a time as any to get out of bed. Sleeping peacefully was no longer an option. Kuroko shifted and shimmied out of bed so he wouldn't wake up Aomine. Before leaving the taller man's bedroom, Kuroko turned around and affectionately watched him sleep. Aomine had plenty of space to sprawl out in his own bed but Kuroko couldn't help but smirk when he thought about how the man's legs almost dangled over the edge of his.

Kuroko made his way to the kitchen, firing up the coffee maker. The aroma of the coffee beans made it truly feel like it was morning. The petite man was fully awake now and couldn't ignore the pangs in his chest because of his dream. Kuroko's train of thought derailed when he felt a familiar pair of arms snake their way around him from behind.

Aomine leaned down and nestled his face in Kuroko's soft, sky blue hair. "Mornin', Tetsu," he said in a raspy voice still tinged with sleep. Kuroko smiled softly, "Good morning, Aomine-kun. I didn't hear you get out of bed." Aomine chuckled. "You're one to talk about not being noticed." Aomine let his large hands roam Kuroko's torso. His tanned hands traced patterns over Kuroko's fair skin.

Kuroko stiffened at his lover's touch. His stomach began to knot as the image of a certain redhead drifted back into his mind. "Come on, Aomine-kun, don't you think it's too early for this kind of thing?" The navy haired man couldn't disagree more. "Of course not," he murmured while kissing at the sweet spot on Kuroko's neck, "it's never too early for sex."

"You horny bastard," Kuroko scolded. If there was one difference between Kagami and Aomine it would definitely be aggressiveness. Aomine was not the type of man who would be easily deterred by his partner when he wanted to have sex. Kagami enjoyed sex of course, but he still liked cuddling and simply being close to Kuroko.

When the smaller man felt something poking him in the back and Aomine's hands beginning to dip below the waistband of his boxers, Kuroko twisted away from him. Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Don't be such a tease, Tetsu." Kuroko smiled fondly at Aomine's whining. "You know I have to work today. You're not exactly the gentlest person in the world when we do it."

Aomine sighed but accepted Kuroko's excuse. "Fine, but you owe me later," the bluenette said suggestively. Relieved that he escaped successfully, Kuroko said, "Sure thing." The smaller man allowed Aomine to draw him in close once more. He leaned in and planted a long, slow kiss on Kuroko. The guilt was beginning to eat the smaller man alive.

Aomine broke the kiss and looked down at Kuroko like he was the greatest treasure the world had to offer. "I love you, Tetsu." He said with a smile that would put prince charming to shame. Kuroko felt like a knife was twisting into his heart because of the second of hesitation he had before saying it back. "I love you too, Daiki." The navy haired man's grin broadened, blissfully unaware of Kuroko's lingering feelings for another man.

Later that day, Kuroko was standing in the playground with his kindergarten class. The kids were running, playing, and laughing around him, waiting for their parents to pick them up. Kuroko liked kids. He appreciated their honesty and directness. He was ecstatic when his students took to him almost immediately.

_Aomine should be coming by soon,_ Kuroko thought idly. Aomine was a police officer and made rounds in the neighborhood. Kuroko had developed the ability to lose himself in thought like this and still keep a watchful eye over his students. When a blonde haired man strolled up to him, inches away from his face, Kuroko was startled to say the least.

"Hi, Kurokocchi! Is something the matter? You had such a serious look on your face." Kuroko sighed. "Hello, Kise-kun," he said as he pushed the blonde's face away from his. A little blonde girl came running up to them. Kise's face lit up. "Yumi-chan!" "Uncle Kise!" she called back, leaping into his arms.

Kuroko chuckled. "You sure do love your niece, Kise-kun. What modeling job are you neglecting to come here today?" The blonde man, unaffected by the comment, shrugged casually. "I got permission from my manager to come here," he said beaming with pride. Kise took his job seriously and was good at it but it didn't take much for him to play hooky when he wasn't needed. "Has Aominecchi come by today?" Kise asked hopefully, his niece fidgeting in his grasp. Aomine was the one who introduced Kise to Kuroko. They had been close friends since middle school.

Kuroko shook his head. "Aomine should be here soon. You haven't missed him." Kise's face broke out into a stupid grin. Suddenly, his goofy expression shifted to confusion. "Hey, Kurokocchi. Who's that?" He said, pointing to something behind Kuroko.

Kuroko turned around and his heart almost stopped. A tall man was walking up to the gate with a muscular build, crimson colored eyes, red hair, and a sheepish grin. The rest of the world seemed to fall away as Kuroko stumbled over to the gate. Kuroko could feel his eyes tear up when he saw the man's face. He could barely manage to say the man's name. "Kagami."

x

x

x

**Sorry if this chapter is full of mistakes! I didn't have a beta this time around. Thank you for reading and reviewing!** **More Kagami in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
